


The Last of the Jellyfish Song

by lovelylittleliar



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Character Death, Jellyfish Song, M/M, Sad, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittleliar/pseuds/lovelylittleliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Clear loses Aoba, he learns that the emptiness surrounding him can't be filled with the airy music notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last of the Jellyfish Song

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from this post on tumblr
> 
> http://slybluest.tumblr.com/post/88519655836/okay-but-imagine-this-when-clear-decides-its-his

The island had change a lot in the course of almost 60 years. Almost everyone he knew was dead. They had died a long while ago. The new generation, the young ones, were a lot different than what he was used to.

 

They were louder, rowdier, and they didn’t know what it was like to fight for something you loved. They took the freedom of being able to travel between the Old District and Platinum Jail without understanding the hell both of them went through to allow the freedom.

 

Clear walked down the stairs of the house. It was rather lonely now that Aoba was gone. It didn’t matter if he brought back in any animals or even a person; the house was just as lonely as ever. It had barely been a month when Clear looked out over the ocean.

 

The nights where everything was clear, and the rolling blackouts knocked the power out, they would sit out on the cliffs and watch the stars reflect on the ocean waves below their feet. It felt like they were floating through the wind those nights.

 

The day after Aoba died, Clear walked back out to that spot where they had sat all those times throughout the years. The kids didn’t come up to the house or to the dump for the next few days. It was like they knew something had happened.

 

Clear had looked down into the water, lovingly almost. It didn’t seem right though, to die that way, so he went back into their house and fell asleep in their bed. He slept for days before deciding that it wasn’t worth it to sleep when he was waiting for Aoba’s voice to wake him up.

 

The walls echoed his singing with equal sadness. It seemed like the house noticed the emptiness inside of it. Clear walked almost like a zombie throughout the house, singing the Jellyfish song again and again. Each time the song got quieter and quieter.

 

Clear finally stopped singing by the edge of the cliff. It couldn’t have been more than a 10 meter drop to the bottom, so he would definitely survive a fall like that. The sand at the bottom would easily break his fall, so he took a daring step off the cliff.

 

The landing was quiet along the ocean water. It hardly left a dent in the sand; the footprints that Clear left as he walked to the water’s edge left more of an indent in the mushy, wet sand. The water swished around his boots as he stood on the very edge of the shore.

 

The mist embraced his synthetic skin as the breeze brushed past him and up the cliff. The water was cold from the winter, but it really didn’t bother him. The waves continued to embrace him as he walked farther out into the ocean.

 

The sound of the Jellyfish song echoed along the small beach and up the cliffs. The kids that were playing around the cliffs stopped for a second, only to brush it off and continue their games.

 

Clear could tell that the water would soon be too deep for the systems in him to maintain all of functions.

 

By the time he reached 5 meters from the surface, the operating systems were beginning to slow.

 

_Aoba._

 

**Systems failing.**

 

 

_Aoba._

 

 

**Relieve pressure.**

 

 

 

_Aoba._

 

 

 

**ERROR. ERROR. ERROR.**

 

 

 

 

_I love you._


End file.
